Satan (The Great Return)
Satan is the fourth Prime Demon, the fifth of the six creations of Destruction, the Prime Demon of Terror and the father of Leah. History Satan is created by Destruction after the latter is encouraged by God to create something, he is, like all his brothers, don't very liked by his father because their only creation very hurted him . Satan is interrested by the Archangels but he's didn't interrested by the Primordial War against Erebus . At an unknown point, he ask to an unknown man to become his vessel, the unknown man accept and Satan possess him . He becomes an opponent of Lucifer during the latter's reign in Hell . Between the death of Azazel and the awakening of Lilith, Satan walks on Earth and make a child with an human, he named the child Leah who means "The Tool" in demonic language, he called her like that because he only sired her to have a stronger vessel and overwhelm Lucifer . He meet Dean and Sam, eons after during an affair of murders, the murdered were, in fact, demons who followed Lucifer . Lucifer, free, throw him in The Cage Personnality Satan is very arrogant and proud of his status, he can be kind with his brothers and likes Zurvan for having "adopted" Ahriman, he have resentment against Destruction due to his treatment towards the Prime Demons . His meeting with Sam and Dean make him like them but he frequently calls them "Lucifer" and "Michael" . He don't have many compassion for angels but don't see necessary to kill one . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, his father and uncles, he is on par with the Archangels . ** Possession : He have to, like all demons, possess humans to manifest themselves on Earth, he prefer, but don't need, to have the consent of the host to possess it . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition :He can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Hell Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the realm of Hell . *** Hell Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced in Hell . *** '''Pyrokinesis : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will fire . ** Creation '': He can create Shedims at will . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill him. * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can kill him. * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him as well as his fellow brothers. Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him. * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt the Prime Demons. * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt the Prime Demons . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': He can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Hell Destruction : The destruction of Hell can very hurt him . Trivia He is the first opponent of Lucifer as well as the only opponent who is both not in his close ones and as powerful as him . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Demons Category:The Great Return Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Prime Demons Category:Archdemons